Lips of an Angel
by I'm Called Sweet Thang
Summary: After Ron and Hermione broke up, things never were the same. Written with the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does, so please don't blame me for stealing them, because I'm not...

Neither do I own the song "Lips of an Angel" because Hinder does, and by the way they're an awesome band...

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Staring blankly across the Great Hall, I threw a sideways glance at Ron. I thought back to when we were so happy together, but now that we've broken up and found new people, we hardly talked... except in the Common Room. There, we spilled out our true feelings, about how we wish we'd never broken up, but we just couldn't find it in our hearts to break up with our current lovers. When he leaves Lavender in the Great Hall, it always makes me feel so guilty... like this is all my fault and I'm some sort of... whore.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Then, he always looks at me, the whole time I'm talking to him, like he really takes in the words. Knowing Ron for these past seven years, this made me feel really important. He was so important to me, but I never knew how much it reflected on me, until we finally broke up, and it devastated us both. He always put that soft, sympathetic look on his face, anytime that I would talk about how I wanted to leave Dean for him. But Dean had devoted so much to me... like I was some sort of royalty. I felt so bad, so... deceiving, to be messing around behind his back, without him knowing a thing. It wasn't right, at least, not in mine or Ronald's head. There was just no way to stop this, like an addiction to the strongest of drugs. We couldn't leave our current dates, but then again... we couldn't leave each other, either.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Worries always clouded my mind, now. I was always worried that either Dean or Lavender would come walking into the Common Room during one of our personal talks. It never crossed my mind that they would be in the other room, too busy with their own little affair to even think of a possibility that one was unfolding in here, with us. We talked about our dreams, about when we were madly in love, and couldn't hold anything back. There was never anything or any reason to hold anything back, though. Now, we had two very deceitful reasons to hold things away from each other, like a dog begging for a treat. Then, we were perfectly happy about ourselves, how lost in each other we became, how we longed for each other, only being separated for mere hours.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

In the back of my mind, urges to kiss Ron just grew. Every time I would look at his gleaming red hair, I just knew that I wanted him as much as he wanted me, but I couldn't let him know. If he found out, he may think that we were out of reach from the other two, and that we could just go on like we were never apart. But I couldn't do that. Not to Dean, not to Lavender. Really, not even to Harry, who I knew had been in love with me since our third year. I couldn't destroy three hearts with one move. That could ruin my life, and Ron's. Not a risk I'm willing to take...

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

After each of our talks, Ron kissed me. Never too deep, or passionately, just enough to let me know that he cared... that he loved me forever and always. I never dared to think about it, but he did it. We both knew we wanted it, that we loved the feeling, but we also both knew that it was totally wrong. I always rubbed my lips off after each talk, making sure that Dean wouldn't notice. A silly thought, honestly, but my nerves were so shot by now that I couldn't take any chances. I couldn't stand to watch him walk away without saying anything, but there wasn't anything else I could do. I sat there and watched love walk casually away from me every single night, as the sun fell behind the Quidditch pitch, and I didn't even reach out to tell it goodbye.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Ron always told me these exact words: "Hermione, I love you... don't you forget that, you hear?" I merely sat there in shock. That night, I lost two lovers, and a friend. The last time I saw Ron alive was when he walked out of the Common Room to go to his dorm. There he found Dean and Lavender, expressing their secret love as I had, many times before, wished that Ron would allow us to. That was also the last time I would ever hear the words I longed to be genuine, the ones that were so out of reach by now, that my wish was like a desperate call, crying out to just anyone who could hear it.

Ron killed Dean Thomas with an Unforgivable Curse: Avada Kedavra. Then, he raped Lavender's dead body, after first suffocating her with a pillow. The sight of the "love" that was keeping us apart being mutilated was too much for him to bear, so he killed it. Then, he proceeded to tie the curtains of his bed in a knot, put it over his head, fasten the other end to his bed post, and jump out of the window. I realized that this happened the next morning, when I went upstairs to break up with Dean, ready to go back to Ron. First, I saw Dean's mangled heap in the corner. This shocked me, but still didn't reveal what had happened. Then, I saw Lavender's undressed body with her head covered by a pillow. The last thing I saw was the curtains going out the window, which were taught. As I looked out the window, I fainted at the sight of the love of my life hanging there lifeless, as if it was all some fiendish nightmare. But as I reached out to kiss his forehead, I realized just how real it was. I was sent to Azkaban after that, for three murders that I wasn't guilty for. The feeling of Ron's lips on mine still occurs often, but by now I'm so crazy, I don't know what it could be.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_


End file.
